A Brotherly Silence
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: No slash. After Inuyasha gets hurt saving Rin and Shippo, Sesshoumaru returns the favor. The two now must rest up and heal their injured bodies in the same place, but can they possibly get along?


Okay I own nothing.

1234

He really hated this. Truly and fully hated this. He had faced Naraku and received some gruesome injuries that were taking their sweet time healing. Shippo was also hurt, and lay helplessly on his back unable to move without pain. And to make matters worse laying next to him was his dear brother, who also suffered injuries which would mean they'd be seeing a lot of each other.

Inuyasha was not a happy hanyou.

He shifted feeling his ribs groan in protest and closed his eyes. He could still see today's events clearly in his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

_Inuyasha took a blind swipe at Naraku managing to get the demon away from Shippo. Naraku had done something to the little fox, for he was not moving and his eyes were wide in pain. Inuyasha bent downwards carefully taking him in his arms sniffing him gently. He smelt some sort of sharp smell, it was not familiar and Inuyasha could not recall Naraku ever doing something like this.  
_

"_Hey Shippo…are you alright? Shippo?" Inuyasha whispered keeping his sense alert to anything Naraku could try. Inuyasha looked ahead seeing Kagome, Sango and Miroku struggling themselves against Naraku's copies. Inuyasha growled in frustration and slashed at Naraku who approached him. Naraku jumped back and Inuyasha lurched forward Shippo tucked safely in his arms. Inuyasha would do his best to protect Shippo.  
_

_He burst through the brush scanning around. He needed to find a hiding place for him, and that was when Inuyasha noticed her. A small girl holding an apple stood in front of him mouth open. She had obviously been about to eat one of the fallen apples from a nearby tree. Inuyasha recognized her as the girl he's seen following his brother around. 'What the hell is she doing here?' Inuyasha thought with frustration.  
_

_Inuyasha sniffed the air catching a very faint scent, Sesshoumaru had been there, but must have left at least an hour ago. Inuyasha turned hearing Naraku's cold laughter and cursing under his breath he swooped up the tiny girl now carrying two tiny burdens as he ran. He could feel sharp pain attacking his back, surely caused by his enemy but he had no time to worry about it. 'DamXit Sesshoumaru why did you have to leave your little pest here!?' Inuyasha thought angrily._

_The small girl had pulled the tiny fox in her arms and pressed her head against his chest. She had her eyes closed tight, and Inuyasha was sure she was mumbling his brother's name. Inuyasha cried out as something caught his leg and pulled him back. The two children flew from his arms and Inuyasha was left lying on his stomach a searing pain in his leg. His golden eyes glanced down seeing a lot of blood from a gaping wound. Naraku had practically torn his leg to bits. Inuyasha's breath quickened and he rolled on his back regretting it as soon as he disturbed his other wounds. It all hurt so much. Naraku loomed over Inuyasha a smile decorating his lips._

"_So you filthy hanyou…this is how it will end?" _

_Inuyasha blinked, his leg causing him too much pain to respond. All the color around him seemed too bright, and everything was moving. Inuyasha glanced back at the two and saw the girl's head resting on a rock, a small blood trail dripping from her brow. She's been knocked out cold and would be unable to run away. Shippo still rest in her arms, his eyes now closed. _

_Inuyasha turned, knowing showing his back to the enemy was the worst plan he'd ever done-maybe even the last thing he'd ever do. But he pressed forward, he had to protect Shippo, and the gril as well. Dragging his half severed leg behind him he managed to crawl his way to the child and Shippo. He weakly positioned himself over them hearing Naraku cackle, "How noble Inuyasha!! Trying to save the little pups…but your mercy will not help you...but maybe it will lend you a place in the heavens!" _

_Inuyasha passed out after that and awoke to a heavy weight on his back._

_Rolling his gold eyes back he was startled to see Sesshoumaru blinking dully, that green little freak fretting over his lord. Inuyasha didn't know what happened, but it looked like Sesshoumaru had taken some sort of injury, and the hanyou could smell the blood. Inuyasha rolled off the children groaning once more, the youkai turning to glare at him. Inuyasha ignored the glare, he felt so weak. He watched as Sesshoumaru lifted himself to his knees and pulled the girl to him. "Rin," the dog demon whispered darkly anger written all over his face. Sesshoumaru brushed a knuckle over her cheek continuing his inspection over the girl.  
_

_Inuyasha blinked hearing the faint cries of his friends. Sesshoumaru turned his cold eyes on Inuyasha growling, "You hurt her." Inuyasha snorted, "You left her a mere three feet away from the battle…I picked her up and saved her…and…you saved…" Inuyasha was about to say 'me,' but decided against it adding a quick, "…them." Inuyasha coughed blood spluttering on his chin. Sesshoumaru reached down and rubbed the blood away with ease Inuyasha staring at him. The older demon ignored Inuyasah's shocked look and winced allowing Jaken to support him the tiniest bit. _

_Kagome's scent was coming closer and Inuyasha was beginning to lose feeling in his leg. He blinked drowsily, and saw Sesshoumaru leaning over him, the silver haired man swimming in and out of view. Sesshoumaru was saying something but Inuyasha couldn't understand and everything hurt too much. Inuyasha was aware of opening his mouth and speaking, but he didn't know what he said. He blinked twice more before falling once again in the world of darkness._

_Inuyasha awoke again some time later. He found himself in some abandoned hut, leaning against Kirara. Next to him was his brother, who had his eyes closed in sleep the small girl curled up against him. Her head had been bandaged and she looked fine, and was curled up against Sesshoumaru his large tail wrapped around her. In Inuyasha's lap Shippo slept a rag on his brow. His breathing was heavy and he twitched from pain. Inuyasha ran a clawed finger gently down his cheek, revealing his care for the small fox. He felt a hand on his arm and looked to his left seeing Kagome. She was covered in dirt, and had obviously been tending to Inuyasha and the others, and not herself yet. _

"_We found a place to rest up at…the others are outside gathering things we'll need for the night," Kagome whispered to him gently, "I'm so…thank God you're alright." Inuyasha felt his throat tighten seeing the tears in Kagome's eyes. He cleared his throat jerking his head in Sesshoumaru's direction. "Why is he here?"_

"_He saved you…and he was badly hurt. We couldn't just leave him there…don't worry I don't think he'll try anything. I did after all took care of Rin." _

"_Hmf…He didn't save me, he saved her," Inuyasha snorted bitterly._

_He was surprised when Kagome pressed her lips gently to his brow, "Sleep Inuyasha…do not fret anymore."_

_There was something very soothing about her voice, and Inuyasha had no choice but to obey falling into a deep sleep._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

He sighed glancing at his brother whose eyes were focused on Shippo. Inuyasha glanced down at the fox in his lap. The boy had been stripped down to his undergarments. His fever was high and he was not faring well. Gently Inuyasha brushed his hand over his young face feeling the child shudder. Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered to Inuyasha and he bluntly said, "He's not doing well."

"No…he is not."

Sesshoumaru went silent and turned eyes falling on Jaken. "Jaken, go fetch the Ginger Root." Jaken snapped up stuttering, "What my lord?" Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered, "The Ginger Root, it will make the pain less for the kit. Go." Jaken nodded and hurried off, the others staring at him.

"How do you know this?" Miroku boldly asked. Sesshoumaru chose not to answer but look back to Rin who was sitting up eyes open. She had a dazed expression on her face, and wasn't responding, but it was most likely due to the fact she was injured on her head. Sesshoumaru bowed down sniffing near her injury Inuyasha watching in an almost fascinated trance. Sesshoumaru brushed his claws through her tresses, and Inuyasha was able to see the small tender things he did, such as brushing his thumb over her chin, and rubbing his nose against her temple. These were all simple gestures the dog demons did with the people they cared about. Rin blinked looking less dazed, and smiled leaning against her lord.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at Inuyasha and his eyes fell on the hanyou's leg. "You better pray it does not get infected…or you will lose that leg." Sesshoumaru smirked haughtily but Inuyasha ignored him. He wasn't in the mood to fight, and in all honesty it hurt to try and do to much.

"So what? If I lose it then I become someone's easy pickings. I don't really care all that much," Inuyasha snorted.

Sesshoumaru observed him, "If you are to die you will die by my hands, and my hands alone Inuyasha," he informed his younger brother.

Inuyasha growled but stopped feeling dizzy.

A soft voice made Inuyasha's aggression melt away, and he looked down seeing Shippo was stirring gently. "Papa…" he mumbled softly eyes opening and closing. He was obviously trying to wake up but was failing to do so. Inuyasha though in pain scooped him up pushing the guilt of causing the young fox pain aside. He pulled Shippo close towards his face, Shippo's small hands touching Inuyasha's hair. Shippo seemed to calm and he nuzzled himself against Inuyasha's white mane of hair. Inuyasha lowered him placing him in the crook of Kirara's two front limbs. "Here Kirara, I think he'll sleep better and think you're his dad." Kirara gave out a growl of approval licking Shippo's face, the small demon already looking better.

Sesshoumaru watched the exchange in a curious manner. He had never seen the fox and his brother react, or at least he hadn't paid too much attention. He knew Inuyasha had watched him be tender to Rin, spotting the small hints. Inuyasha whose temper was so quick to rise, had surprised Sesshoumaru the slightest. He had not seen his brother as one to deal with children, but then again he himself had taken on a child. Sesshoumaru leaned back against the large beast hoping to recover quickly. He could barely stomach this company he resided with.

Jaken returned and instructed the others what to do with the root, and Sesshoumaru saw he had brought some other root, which would help with Rin's injury. Sesshoumaru watched as he crushed the root into a powder and applied it to the girl's head. He nodded in approval towards Jaken sparing him what Sesshoumaru referred to as praise. Jaken smiled meekly sputtering dumbly and Sesshoumaru went back to ignoring him.

He glanced over at Inuyasha as the woman he was so fond of came back to change his bandages. She looked worried and whispered something to Inuyasha. Inuyasha visibly paled and he looked at her and wiped a tear that formed in her eye. Inuyasha laid back as his bandages were changed and it was clear he was about to drift off to sleep again. "Well Sesshoumaru I'll be out of your hair soon."

Sesshoumaru blinked lazily and when he opened his eyes again, Inuyasha was in slumber.

Two days passed before Shippo even bothered to sit up and move around. He ate very little, but at least his fever was controlled. Rin was much better, and Kagome constantly changed and cleaned her wound telling Rin she would have a scar on her forehead. Rin was delighted saying it would make her look more like her Lord Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's leg was getting better, but something seemed to be troubling the group. Sesshoumaru did not really care, his own injuries would be gone soon and he would be able to take care of his injuries soon enough.

However that night he was awoke by the scent of a human that was not Rin's. The scent was strong and familiar, and forced him from sleep. Opening his eyes Sesshoumaru found next to him a dark haired human in Inuyasha's stead. He stared at him and saw he was panting heavily and looked exhauster. He coughed a hand drifting to his bloody leg. His leg was no small feat for a demon, but Inuyasha was human now.

"Where is you woman? Shouldn't she be caring for you?"

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshoumaru, his dark eyes peering at him. "Sent them…on a wild goose chase. I-It's better…this way," Inuyasha answered calmly.

Sesshoumaru stared at him floored out how stupid Inuyasha's friends were, and how stupid Inuyasha was.

"You're going to roll over and die then you coward?"

"Yes…" Inuyasha snapped glaring at his half brother. "Yes God damXit I am! I'm tired of fighting my feelings and everyone I come across. Tired of everything. You defeat Naraku, you take our father's sword…I can't do this life anymore. I can't keep breaking her heart."

Sesshoumaru had no idea what he talked about but let him babble. After he was done Sesshoumaru sighed and announced, "I told you once I am to be the one to kill you…so I have no choice but to keep you awake." Inuyasha looked at his brother, "You've got…to be joking!" Sesshoumaru growled back at his brother, "You know I am not the joking type you little whelp." Inuyasha and him exchanged a few more growls before they were alerted to soft sounds.

The two looked around and saw Rin had moved from her Lord's side and was petting Shippo playfully on the stomach. Shippo looked happier, and the pain was less. He smiled whispering something to the girl as she continued to poke his stomach and play with him. Inuyasha watched seeing the two were completely oblivious to himself and his brother.

"Do you remember being that age?" Sesshoumaru asked carelessly.

Inuyasha looked at him brows raised. His face clearly said he did not want to be disturbed but Sesshoumaru was unyielding. The human groaned and sighed, "Yes. Yes I do…my life sucked. Everyone hated me. The hate shaped me into the person I am now. The end."

Sesshoumaru growled to himself, this was not going to be easy. But for the rest of the night the two would talk, and Sesshoumaru would do his best to keep him awake until the day came. Rin joined Sesshoumaru's side curling up against him and Shippo with help from Inuyasha managed to crawl between the two brothers. Near dawn Inuyasha became more lax, but that was probably from blood loss more then anything else. He played with Shippo who seemed determined to stay awake and then it happened.

Shippo accidentally rolled brushing against Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stared at him blinking for a moment, listening to his giggles. Shippo looked up at him laughing, he was not scared of Sesshoumaru, which was probably from the fact that he was sleepy, and still injured which makes your mind work in weird ways. But Shippo pawed at Sesshoumaru asking to be played with.

And this is when hell froze over.

Gently Sesshoumaru touched Shippo's stomach and then soon was massaging it producing giggles from the fox demon. Inuyasha chuckled leaning back. He sighed and felt Sesshoumaru's gaze on him. Something seemed to click in Inuyasha's mind and he nodded to himself. Inuyasha did not feel like announcing this to Sesshoumaru, or to anyone for that matter but he felt he had figured out something important. And that was that his brother loved him.

It was kind of obvious when you thought about it.

There were so many times when Sesshoumaru just never finished. Just never took the hanyou's life. Their relationship was exactly what you would call tough love. He smiled to himself closing his eyes only to have Shippo roll into him. "It's almost dawn Inuyasha…don't go to sleep."

"You sound like you feel a lot better."

"I do Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru watched the two for a moment as the chatted knowing that the sun would rise soon. Sesshoumaru stayed quiet and waited for Shippo to give up and sleep, which was right as dawn came. Inuyasha looked at himself and sighed, "Well Sesshoumaru…you helped me survive…and I guess I get to keep doing all the things I don't want to do huh?" Sesshoumaru looked at him, and with ease said, "I'm leaving sometime today. I'm almost completely healed and I'm ready to go."

Inuyasha nodded listening to the silence. "Ah."

Both sat still and it was Inuyasha who in several jerky motions leaned against Sesshoumaru's shoulder. The two were both stiff for a moment, before Sesshoumaru relaxed and allowed his brother to have this closeness with him. They stayed silent and gently Sesshoumaru's hand brushed Inuyasha's back and then the furry white ears that had come back with dawn.

The silence lasted the whole time, and Inuyasha did not sit up until the others came back.

Sesshoumaru kept his word and around lunchtime left while Inuyasha slept.

Three more days would be needed for Inuyasha to fully recover, as well as one extra day for Shippo.

The two brothers both walking their separate paths, both with different goals, and both with different mindsets, would cross paths again. But there was almost no possibility of them fighting as they had been doing in the past. In fact it was highly possible the two would silently sit under a tree not saying a word the next time they met, but at the same time building up their relationship that they had started that moonless night.

It would be a slow process, but after many meetings, and a couple years, they two would be able to be brothers, to act as family.

But for now that day was far off, and Sesshoumaru had left with thoughts of his brother other then harming him. And Inuyasha slept on dreaming of what it would be like to have a real family member love him.

End

Ending was king of poor but I think it's good over all.


End file.
